Guides for facilitating making straight cuts with rotary and saber power saws are well known, and the more sophisticated versions permit miter cuts at adjustable angles and provide for pivoting a portion of the guide upward to facilitate placement and removal of a work piece. Exemplary of such a guide is that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,146 issued to S. E. Van Tuyl on Mar. 3, 1953. This guide, however, is not easily adaptable to permit use with power tools having bases of varying widths and has no means for preventing inadvertent movement of the tool vertically of the guide during use.
Applicant and his assignee have attempted to remedy the deficiencies of devices such as those of Van Tuyl by providing a unit which could be mounted on a saw table and permit various angular movement of the several parts. However, heretofore such units have required relatively massive supporting structure and relatively complex fabricating techniques.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel power saw guide assembly which is relatively economically manufactured from a minimum number of parts, simple to assemble, and versatile.
It is also an object to provide such a guide assembly which may be used with a wide variety of power saws having bases of varying widths.
Another object is to provide such a guide assembly which constrains a power saw mounted thereon to linear movement.